Batalla de Hogwarts
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: Después de una guerra quedan secuelas, nada volverá a ser igual.
1. Bebé

**Todo es de Jotaká (en dos viñetas puse "Jokatá, así que óbvienlo fue un error mío :D).**

**Batalla de Hogwarts**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Bebé**

Hace cinco días que Lord Voldemort, ya no le llaman con esos rollos que duran más que el propio nombre, murió.

Hace cinco días que se respira un aire extraño en el Mundo Mágico, se siente la alegría de haber ganado la guerra, la expectativa de una era mejor, el pánico de que algunos mortifagos aún no hayan sido arrestados, y la tristeza que embarga a cada una de las personas por haber perdido a alguien.

Andrómeda, con su siempre parecido rostro al de su hermana Bellatrix, contempla su casa, observa su taza de té, mientras siente el vapor que desprende la bebida en su rostro, mientras mantiene los dedos en el aza de la taza, para que al menos, una parte de ella, sienta calidez.

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y sonríe irónicamente, de seguro alguien que no la conociera, se extrañaría de ver un rostro tan parecido a la de una mortifaga sonreír.

Vuelve a contemplar la taza, que para ese momento casi no desprende vapor, pero no siente lo frio de la bebida, prácticamente es más caliente que su alma en ese momento.

Alguien toca la puerta, y cierras los ojos, esperas, por Merlín, que no sea una visita.

Te pones de pie con toda la pena del mundo encima, o al menos así lo sientes tú, y caminas a paso lento hacia la puerta, esperas que quien sea que este fuera se valla antes de que tú abras, no es como si estuvieras de humor para aguantar a alguien que te lance miradas de pena a cada tanto.

Giras el pomo y no te desagrada la persona que esta fuera, no te lanza miradas de lastima o de pena, él tiene la suya propia como para percatarse de tu lastima, aunque sea la misma, o casi.

—Hola Harry — pronuncia Andrómeda con la voz entrecortada, pero Harry no lo nota, todos hablan así últimamente, empieza a acostumbrarse.

—Andrómeda – pronuncia con la misma voz que la del resto del mundo Mágico.

Andrómeda sonríe un poco, y extiende sus brazos, para tomar al pequeño Teddy, quien está en los brazos del peli negro, que pasó el fin de semana con su padrino.

Harry sonríe un poco, la castaña le devuelve la sonrisa con pocas ganas, toma a Teddy, quien cambia su color de cabello a cada cinco segundos, lo que le hace parecer una bombilla de muchos colores.

Le recuerda a Nymphadora.

Y a Remus cuando Teddy le mira fijamente, es tan alegre como su padre en Hogwarts, o cuando se casó con su hija.

Desearía que su hija no hubiera muerto, ella tiene que superarlo, Teddy siempre vivirá con esa idea, y por eso, en momentos le odia, porque él no tendrá que superar nada, porque vivirá con la idea de que no tiene padres, pero ella tendrá que vivir con la idea de que ya no tiene hija.

**Sé que los pensamientos de Andrómeda son un poco fríos, pero pienso que ella siente eso, quería mucho a su esposo e hija, y a su yerno, envidia a Teddy porque él no tiene que pasar por el dolor que ella está pasando.**

**Nota: Solo serán cuatro capítulos :D ¿Reviews?**


	2. Pelirrojos

**~Siento haber tardado tanto T_T~**

**Batalla de Hogwarts.**

_Por RoseWeasley13._

**Pelirrojos.**

Cielo azul, pasto verde, sol amarillo, rojo pelirrojo.

_Bill._

Suspira, la Madriguera no es la misma. Se siente, ha cambiado, no es igual, jamás volverá a lo que era antes.

Ve a su madre, apagada, triste. Ve a su padre, está igual, a Charlie, a Percy, a Ginny, a Ron, es lo mismo, el sentimiento de pérdida, le extrañan, es obvio.

Ve a George, parece muerto, es comprensible.

_Charlie._

La chimenea es una muy buena opción en ese momento para poder escapar del aura tan pesada, no es como si le gustara estar triste, lo de él es el peligro, es por eso que trabaja con Dragones, si le gustara lidiar con la tristeza, trabajaría en un hospital.

Se revuelve el cabello con las manos con frustración, él también extraña a Fred, hasta lloro ¡Lloro! ¡Charles Weasley nunca llora! ¡Jamás! ¡Ni cuando se calló de la escoba a los cinco años!, pero era su hermano, y supone, siempre supone, no es como si le gustara pensar mucho para decir que es así, que todos le extrañan.

Pero no es solo George.

_Percy._

No es el mismo de hace unos años, no es el mismo de hace unos meses, no es el mismo de hace unos días.

Ha matado a su hermano, o al menos así lo siente él.

Está equivocado, claro, pero Percy sigue siendo un Weasley, y por lo tanto, un cabezota orgulloso, que aunque Bill, Charlie, su padre, su madre, Ginny, Ron, y todos ellos, le digan que no tiene la culpa, él lo sentirá así, hasta que George lo perdone.

Hasta que George pronuncie que no tiene nada que ver.

_Ginny._

Las mantas ya no la cubren del frio, el té ya no le produce calor en los dedos, y aun que sea plena primavera, no siente eso que se supone debe sentirse en esa estación: calidez, alegría, esperanza.

Harry no le habla, está sumido en la culpa tonta que siente siempre. Ronald ha cambiado, no es el mismo niño que fue en la boda. Hermione, su mejor amiga, esta tan sumida en un aura transparente y ondulada que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Lo peor de todo es eso, eso que consume a toda la familia y a unos cuantos conocidos.

La muerte de Fred, la _casi_ muerte de George

_Ron._

Están a mayo, y aun así está más frio que nunca.

No siente nada, bueno, no siente mucho. Solo pesadez, cansancio, tristeza, supone que es normal.

Han muerto muchos, Remus, Tonks, Colin, y antes de la batalla: Ted Tonks, "Ojoloco", Dumbledore, Sirius y un largo etcétera que no necesita recordar.

_Fred._

Su hermano Fred.

Las lágrimas le llenan los ojos, al igual que a toda su familia, pero las aguanta, lo que hace la mayoría, excepto Ginny y su madre. Le inunda la tristeza, pero es normal.

Muy normal.

_George._

No ha ido a trabajar en los cinco días que han pasado, no ha salido de su cama en ese tiempo, solo mira el techo, ausente, no es como si le importara algo más.

Casi no ha comido, y eso que le encanta comer, no ha hecho ningún comentario, y antes hablaba demasiado.

Esta triste.

Esta desecho.

Han matado a su otra mitad, a su hermano más hermano que sus otros hermanos, a su complementación, a su amigo de juergas, a su hermano de bromas.

Le han matado, y casi le han matado a él.

Doble asesinato, gracioso ¿no?

Bellatrix debería estar orgullosa.

**La segunda viñetita nyu~3, espero que les haya gustado :D, espero que sí, si tienen alguna duda, ya saben, mándenme un mensaje privado o déjenlo en el Review, contestare sus dudas con gusto :3**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Magia

**Batalla de Hogwarts.**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Magia.**

No está enojada, ni siquiera culpa al asesino.

Esta triste, aun no acaba de entender cómo es que su hijo mayor murió.

Su hijo menor, Dennis, le ha intentado explicar el funcionamiento de una maldición _Avedra Kedebra_, pero no es como si ella tuviera magia, así que mejor no intenta comprender como a muerto Colin.

Tampoco culpa a Colin, su hijo ha sido un héroe, ha muerto como uno, le recordara como tal.

Jamás pensó que uno de sus hijos llegara a morir antes que ella, una madre siempre supone que vivirán una vida larga, que tendrán hijos, que terminaran su carrera, que cometerán errores idiotas en la juventud, y que le darán nietos, que si tiene suerte, llegara a conocer.

Jamás llego a imaginar que enterraría a su pequeño, que vería el ataúd bajar lentamente, que lloraría como una magdalena en el funeral, que sentiría un vacío tan grande como el mundo en su pecho, y que viera todo borroso dado a sus ojos lloroso.

Extraña la cámara de Colin, la sonrisa de su niño, el orgullo que se escuchaba en su voz al hablar de un tal Harry Potter, extraña las pláticas que Colin mantenía con Dennis, y en las cuales, ella y su esposo jamás lograban entender nada.

Va a extrañar la alegría que veía en su rostro cada primero de Septiembre, la alegría que se notaba al subirse a ese tren escarlata, y la fascinación con la que hablaba de cada cosa que sucedía en aquel castillo, por más mínima e irrelevante que fuera, extrañara todo eso.

Todo eso y a Colin.

A Creevey Colin, su pequeño hijo.

**Es el tercer capi, ;D, sé que es mucho más corto que los otros dos, pero no tengo una buena pasada en mi vida, estoy deprimida, sí, la depresión es fascinante, hace que compadezcan a la persona… para que estén informados, no estoy deprimida, solo que no tenía ganas de hacer cap:D, estaba viendo Doctor House y se me fueron las ganas de escribir, o de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no sea el episodio.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Los que no se saben

**Batalla de Hogwarts.**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

**Los que no se saben.**

Harry sabe que murieron muchos en esa guerra, pero ¿Él los conoce a todos?, es obvio que no, jamás llegaría a saber cada uno de los nombres que combatieron esa lucha contra el señor de las tinieblas, y que le apoyaban consciente o inconscientemente.

Jamás en su vida, o al menos a los once años, llego a pensar que terminarían en una guerra, lamentándose de todas las muertes que, aun sin querer, él causo. Se reprende eso todos los días, ¿Por qué no morir aquel día en el que Lord Voldemort intento matarlo?, hubiera facilitado muchas cosas, como que no tendrían que preocuparse por que su único salvador los haya traicionado, hay días en los que sabe que hubiera sido mejor morir, así, tal vez, Lord Voldemort jamás hubiera revivido, o mutado, porque supone que eso es más factible que "revivir", porque pensándolo bien, nunca murió.

Pero no le interesa mucho las ideas locas y excéntricas de Lord Voldemort, así que siempre pasa de ese asunto y vuelve a rodearse de esa aura depresiva que lo envuelve los últimos días, y que a la mayoría desespera.

No es agradable, bueno, no se puede soportar, es además demasiado exasperante, ver que una persona se tenga lastima a sí misma, hace que le tengas mucho más lastima. Es como si comieras por que no quieres engordar, o suicidarte por que temes morir.

Harry Potter sabe que esa guerra no trajo nada bueno para la generación más grande que se desarrolla en ese momento, pero que traerá muy buena dicha para ellos – Ron, Hermione, Ginny – y para sus hijos, si es que tiene claro, aún no ha hablado con Ginny y ya piensa en hijos, si la pelirroja supiera eso, lo mataría y lograría lo que Voldemort nunca consiguió.

**Es el último capi, como dije en el primero solo serían cuatro viñetas, así que aquí es el "Fin", si quiero, o se me ocurre otra cosa referente a esto, lo publicare como una viñeta independiente y pondré que es algo que completa "Batalla de Hogwarts".**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Me dejarían un Review? Onegai~…;DDD**


End file.
